Iggy and Fang's Boredom
by randommonium135
Summary: Fang: so Weirdo overheard stuff we were saying to eachother.  Iggy: and decided that we had to have a fanfic of our own  Fang: thus this was created. I'm the typer.  Iggy: and this is our random things that we talk and/or write about  Rated t, *complete*
1. Chapter 1 our random everyday

*so hi, Fang and Iggy here. I, Fang, am the typer. So yea, now we have our own fanfic. Weirdo overheard stuff that we were saying to eachother and said we had to post it and that we needed something to keep us busy when she's writing. so we have this now.

Weirdo: you guys complain 'cuz you got nothin' to do so now you do

Fang: whatever, Anyway it's like 1 in the morning and I just want to get this over with.

Iggy: me too.

Weirdo: So do your thing I'm going to bed.

Fang: this was yesterday, 11/2/11 and we started it last night and we're finishing and posting it today.

Uh... disclaimer, not like we need one, but we do not own ourselves... ok, that sounded weird.

* chapter1: our random everyday*

So this is what we were saying:

1st period:

Iggy: Dude, this is a study hall. what are we supposed to do in here?

Fang (me): *looks over at Weirdo, she's reading* Um, study...

Iggy: Haha, like we study. Did you ever wander why spongebob has such a squeaky voice?

Fang: Not really. but let's talk about why kids love his so much.

Iggy: I don't know. But I want to live in a pinneapple under the sea.

Fang: I'll live under a rock.

Then the bell rang. the rest of the periods were pretty much the same old drabble. And then we got home and Weirdo fell asleep. When she woke up, she updated/finished a story and did her homework. But after she was done at like 12 she got bored and started singing.

Iggy: This is what she sang:

oh Iggles I love you

oh Iggle I do

When we're apart

My heart beats only for you

Fang: Then she said,

"i'm in a Harry potter mood."

that truthfully was her answer.

Iggy: Then she thought of more ideas for fanfics and we...

Fang: Started to sing "1985" by Bowling for soup.

Iggy: We need a life.

Fang: We had one until...

Iggy: We got kidnapped. Now I have to say, life is weirder and weirder everyday. Like in cosmetology today.

Fang: Yes, and why cosmetology you may ask? Because Weirdo goes to Cosmetology and we were forced to join it too. It's really embarassing. But anyway, today in Cosmo Weirdo and her friend were so hyper that they couldn't stop laughing.

Iggy: Then they pretended to be airplanes and we joined in too. Then they got yelled at.

Fang: Then we were jumping and hopping around and the sub put us on timeout. We're fnicking 15 and 16 *Weirdo* years old and she put us on time out.

Iggy: Yea. I mean come on. But that's all for today and I'm tired. I'm going to bed.

Fang: Yea. I'm going to bed too.

-..-..-

Fang: So first thing this morning we had to wake up Weirdo.

Iggy: It's a very hard thing to do, but we did it. Then she dragged her feet to get ready.

Fang: And stubbed her fnicking toes on her nephews toy box. Then on the bus she read. I mean literally read a fanfiction on her phone.

Iggy: Life's great in the mornings of Weirdo. *sarcasm* she's no fun in the morning. she's grouchy and falls asleep a lot. But we finally got to school.

Fang: Once again we are in study hall. And still fnicking bored out of our wits. So what do you want to talk about?

Iggy: Uh, uh, um... tacos.

Fang: Tacos? Ok, uh... I wonder how they make the shells?

Weirdo: I know! They take pancake miz pour a whole bunch of it on a giant skillet. Then they cook it when it's done they use a circular cookie cutter and cut out a bunch of circles. Then they fry them and fold them up like taco shells are folded and fry them like that so they stay. Thus making a taco shell.

Fang and Iggy: 0.o

Ig: I don't know how they are made but I don't think that's it.

Weirdo: Whatever, it could fnicking be true. I'm going back to writing.

Fang: That was weird.

Ig: Her name is Weirdo. Which now thinking, What is her real name?

Fang: *shrugs shoulders* Let's find out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Iggy: So we now know her name.

Fang: And we will now tell you... yea right, I want to leave her with my life if you don't mind. she told us but threatened not to feed up if we told anybody.

Iggy: I'm sorry but I want food.

Fang: And now we're bored again.

Iggy: Yep. What to do, What to do?

Until the day I die

I'll spill my heart for you,

Until the day I die

I'll spill my heart to you...

Fang: Are you singing, Until the day I die?

Iggy: Yea. It's stuck in my head.

Debbie just hit the wall

She never had it all,

Fang: One prozac a day, husbands a CPA,

Iggy: Her dreams went out he door when she turned 24, Only been with one man, what happened to her plan.

Fang: Wow, we need lives.

Iggy: Like I said before, we are kidnap victims of weird-psychotic-fangirls. We don't have lives anymore.

Fang: And there's the bell. Off to geometry.

Weirdo: Woo! *muchos sarcasm* That's the most awesomest fnicking class ever!

Iggy: And so we go on.

..~..

Iggy: We've only been here for like five minutes and I'm already bored.

Fang: I think Weirdo may go to sleep.

.

.

.

nope she's fighting. Anyway, we are so bored we decided to make lists of the things we love.

Iggy: And here they are.

**Iggy's list**

**explosives**

**explosions**

**food**

**flying**

**Ella**

um... I think that sums it up.

**Fang's List**

**Max**

**food**

**Max**

**flying**

**Max**... um, I think that's all.

Iggy: And we continue the boredom. I'm taking a nap. *puts head on desk*

Fang: And we have a test. Ig, get up. Ok, so to the test.

Iggy: Woo *sarcasm* I'm going back to bed.

-..~..-

Fang: So Weirdo and I are done with the test. Iggy gets out of it cuz he's blind.

Iggy: Haha, suckers.

Fang: And now we're bored waiting for everyone else to get done or the damn bell to ring. Hopefully the bell comes first. So did you know we listen to way too much Youtube stuff.

Iggy: Yes. weirdo listens to it constantly. So we're stuck listenin to it too. That's how we know a bunch of songs by heart. She has over 600 favorites on her list and almost all of them are songs. The others are anime shows.

Fang: She's obsessed.

Iggy: And now so are we.

Fang: Ode to joy. Time for yet another test. we're in biology now.

Iggy: And I'm going back to bed.

Fang: To the test.

-..~..-

Fang: Test done and we most likely epically failed. But who cares.

Weirdo: I dont, Mr. A can go and (blank) with a (blank) on a magical flying carpet with (blank) while (blank) and then they fall off and hit the ground with a splat. While the talking pinneapple, Reaper, Fang, and I sit back and watch.

Fang and Iggy: 0.o

Weirdo: I feel better. *goes back to writing.

Fang: Ok. Now I'm really bored. Hm. What should I do. Lalalalalalala... Um, Squiggledorf Fickernickel. Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...

Who lives in a flower pot inside the house,

Squiggledorf Fickernickel

Who's orange, black, and yellow and weird as can be,

Squiggledorf Fickernickel

Squiggledorf Fickernickel

Squiggledorf Fickernickel

Squigllllle Dorfffff Fickerrrrrrr Nickellllll

toot toot toot toot, toot toot, toot toot

lol

(to the spongebob theme)

and that my friends is an original peice by Fang the bird-kid. I could be famous one day.

Iggy: To the dork mobile... *sings* doo,doo,doo,doo,doo doo doo, doo doo doo...

Fang: *sings* I believe I can fly

I believe I can touch the sky,

Iggy: I believe it every night and day,

spread my wings and fly away...

Fang: Um... I think we need some sleep.

Iggy: Yea.

-..~..-

And now you see one of our everyday days. We really do stuff like that. But thanks for reading it.

I'm not really sure what to do now...

Weirdo: Ask them to r and r

iggy: what's r and r

Weirdo: read and review

Iggy: Oh!

Fang: please read and review. Thankyou.

-Fang-Iggy-


	2. Chapter 2 title is too long

**- so we wrote this once already and it sounded boring, so please don't think we quit on this story. But we're back! And bored. We will keep it pretty much the same as it was first written but with some changes. So to the story.**

**-~..~-**

**Fang: so we're back. mostly out of boredom.**

**Iggy: Why do we always think of this stuff in stupid places?**

**Fang: Who knows.**

**Iggy: Spaghetti the almighty talking pineapple!**

**Fang: Yea, he knows! Anyway here's chapter two.**

**Iggy: We forgot something.**

**Fang: What!**

**Iggy: The disclaimer. It's a good thing Weirdo's hanging out with Icing.**

**Fang: Yea, they love eachother. But here's the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own ourselves...**

**Iggy: which would be awkward...**

**Fang: James Patterson owns us...**

**Iggy: ... no comment, ok here's the chapter. -**

**-..-..-**

~ chapter two: people we have met and learned to love~

**(F=fang, I=iggy, and W=weirdo)**

F: so there are people in Weirdo's family and her friends that we have met and grown to love like family.

I: And here we'll tell you who they are.

F: There's, Mom,

I: Nunny,

F: Dad and Dad (step-dad)

I: Jon (brother), Nate (step-brother),

F: Kate, Isaiah (nephew), and Pappy,

I: Jess,

F: Zone, Glo, Paigee, Payt, and Roo, (all 5 are cousins)

I: Pap, Joby, Shawna, Juanna, Kylee, and Jesse, (all are aunt and uncles except pap)

F: Jesse, Aunt June, Aunt Beek, Aunt Jack,

I: Jynx, Reaper, Icing...

F: Are we forgetting anyone?

I: Um... I don't think so.

W: Yes, Iggle Poo, you are.

F: When did you get back?

I: Who?

W: *calmly to Fang* About 5 minutes ago. *then glares, evil death glare, at Iggy. Though she knows he can't even see it* Me! *then loses glare, jumps at him and huggles him with a face like this... .*

I: What the hell?

W: I'm your sister, say you lovest me!

I: No!

W: Say it!

I: Noooo!

W: Come on. I'm one of your family, say you lovest me.

I: Fine, if you let me go.

W: Deal!

I: I love you.

W: No, you lovest me!

I: Fine! I lovest you!

*W let's go*

W: That wasn't so hard.

F: What do you mean you're our sister?

W: Well, you call my mom, mom. You call my brothers and sisters, your brothers and sisters, my nephew, your nephew. My Dad and step-dad, Dad, My aunts, uncles, and cousins, your aunts, uncles, and cousins, so that would make me your sister.

I: Oooh, so philosophical.

F: Oh, yea. That would make sense.

W: Duh! Heehee, and I'm older than you, haha.

-...-

**- Iggy: So we aren't quite sure how it turned into that ^. But her logic is true.**

**Fang: Yea, I guess it is.**

**Iggy: So that was today's (or last weeks) chappy.**

**Fang: Seeya and please review. -**

**-Fang-Iggy- R&R?**


	3. Chapter 3 Weirdo's real name

**- And we're back. I would just like to announce that we are still bored. **

**Iggy: So we decided to bother Weirdo about her real name. It turns out that the name she gave us before was a false information.**

**Fang: She faked her name. Cheater! So we have decided to sit and poke her and anything else we can think of to get her real name out of her.**

**Iggy: So here we go.**

**-~..~-**

(I is Iggy and F is Fang and W is weirdo)

Iggy: *pokes* What's your real name? *pokes*

Fang: *pokes* Come on, you know you want to tell us. *pokes*

Weirdo: No I don't. *ignores pokes*

*Fang and Iggy start overdrive poking*

I: come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on...

F: coooome on, telllll us!

W: No.

I: ... come on, come on, come on, come on, come on...

F: you totally want to tell us.

W: No, I totally don't.

F: Please tell us your name?

W: My name is Weirdo Psycho Crazey or Randommonium135. There, I told ya.

F: Not those names. Your real one.

W: As far as your concerned, that is my real one. And stop poking me.

*they start to poke even more*

I: Come on, come on, come on...

*still poking*

I: wow, she's good. Come on.

F: Come on!

W: Fine! You want to know my real name?

*they stop poking*

Both: Yes!

W: Ok, my real name is...

Gark newsbroadcaster: We interupt this moment to tell you that the darkness will be rising even more than normal tonight and you should stay indoors for fear of being stuck in the pitch blackness. Thank you.

*he leaves, Fang and Iggy didn't hear what Weirdo said*

W: ... there, now you know my real name. Let's head to my house and watch a movie. *walks through a portal*

*Fang and Iggy stare*

Both: We didn't hear a word she just said. *follow through portal*

**-..~..-**

**Fang: one day we will learn her real name.**

**Iggy: one day. Stupid newsbroadcaster. So until next time.**

**Fang: Thankyou for reading and please review.**

**Iggy: Fang and Iggy out! **

**-Iggy and Fang- R&R?**


	4. Chapter 4 the end

**- Fang: So this is not a real chapter because...**

**Iggy: We are ending this story.**

**Fang: We apologize but we are out of ideas and nobody has reviewed on this story yet.**

**Iggy: So those who have read this story, we are really sorry.**

**So thankyou for reading.**

**Goodbye,**

**Iggy and Fang-**

**(NFW: I am sorry I ended it so quickly but I have total writers block for this story and I have gotten no reviews. So here it ends. Thankyou to anyone who has read my randomness)**


	5. Chapter 5 a statement I made

**- this is not a chapter because this story has ended but i would just like to take back one of my statements in chapter 1 on this one. When i said something about Mr.A I was just ticked because i had so many tests that day and he was a new teacher. well he's a student-teacher, he just finished. And now he can go get his own class of kids because he's done, he graduated. So just had to say this. thankyou -**


End file.
